


Tell Me You Hate Me

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Fluff, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't mean it. I don't mean a goddamn word of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Hate Me

“Tell me you hate me,” Dean said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Just tell me you hate me,” Dean said again, “For everything I’ve done…”

Sam grabbed Dean’s chin.

“I could never hate you.”

“Just…say it.”

Sam took his hand away. Why is Dean so goddamn stubborn?

“Fine,” He caved, “I hate you.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Well, don’t stop there,” He said, “How much do you hate me?”

“I hate you with every fiber of my being,” Those words pained Sam to say, so he grabbed Dean’s face gently, “I could not possibly hate you any more than I do right now.”

Fucking Dean and his self-loathing. Dean rested his head against Sam’s, their mouths inches away from one another’s, noses touching.

“Thank you,” Dean puffed, “Thank you so much, Sam.”

“I don’t mean it. I don’t mean a goddamn word of it.”

“I know.”


End file.
